lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Muzdum Firebelly (Voda Vosa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d12+11. Versatile.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d6+8}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs. AC; 1d6+3 damage}} |Action=Oportunity attack |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you takes an action that provokes an opportunity attack Effect: After the triggering enemy completes the action, you shift 3 squares. You must end the shift closer to the target than you were when you began the shift. Then make the following attack: +14 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+11+2, and you knock the target prone.}} |Action=Imm. Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Effect:' Whenever an enemy marked by you is adjacent to you and shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy: +13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+11+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7, make a secondary attack vs the target; +14 vs Ref, hit deals 8 dmg}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC; (HIT) 1d12+11 and you grab the target. The grab ends automatically at the end of your next turn.Special: Can use as a basic attack whem making AoO}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs Fort, (HIT) 1d12+11 and you knock the target prone. Special: When charging, this power is useable as a melle basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 3d12+11 dmg Effect: Until the end of the encounter, if the target moves, you can shift (+3) squares as an immediate reaction.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon, Stance |Power Description= '''Effect:'Until the stance ends, you can use the Bare-Knuckled Rebuke Attack power.}} |Action=Imm. Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= '''Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you misses you with a melee attack; Attack: +14 vs AC (unarmed), (HIT) 1d6+8 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to you until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= You must have a creature grabbed. Effect:'You move your speed. For each square you move, you slide the target 1 square to a square adjacent to you. The creature remains grabbed, and you do not provoke an opportunity attack from the target during this movement. Then make the following attack: +16 vs Fort, (HIT) 1d8+8 dmg, and you knock the target prone. If the target is adjacent to blocking terrain, add your Dexterity modifier (+3) to the damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= Close Burst 3, +13 vs Will (HIT) You pull the targets 3 squares to an adjjacent square of you. If the targets is adjacent to you after the pull, it takes 1d12+11.}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=21 (+5) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=16 (+3) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=08 (-1) |Trained Skills=Athletics +14, Endurance +15, Heal +10 |Feats=Dwarven Weapon Training, Brawler Guard, Quick steps, Solid Footing, Wrenching grasp. |Equipment= Chainmail, Spiked gauntlet, Broadsword, Hand Crossbow, Crossbow Bolts (60), Inescapable Waraxe +2, Dwarven Scale Armor +2, Defensive Spiked gauntlet +1, Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier), Frostwolf Pelt +1, adventurer's kit, 365 gp; Steadfast amulet +2; Rushing Cleats.}} Character Information Background Muzdum's clan is famous, or infamous for their drinking habits and their inclination to violence, although good natured, cheerfully and enjoyable, even in a tavern brawl. Muzdum is a wandering drunk dwarf, always searching for a good beer and a good brawl. He enjoys fighting as much as he enjoys drinking. His bluntness and force of personality have made him walk safe from the strangest of situations. Firebelly clan had many enemies, either outsiders or other dwarven clans, Firebelly clan members were always at war with other clans, orcs, you name the creature, they surely had picked up a fight with them. It was the only thing that kept them united. But eventually, wars end, rivals are defeated, or defeat you, and so happened with Firebelly clan. Most of the remnants of this clans are lone old soldiers, that spent their days in shady taverns, or as hired swords. One of these old soldiers is now at Shard's Tavern, battering his fist in the table, laughing at his own jokes, as he orders another tankard of ale, to toss for his fallen comrades. Appearance With his horned helmet sinked in his head, and his fond red beard and hair comming out of everywhere, this dwarven brick wall has a big belly, stout arms and powerful legs, that carry his massive frame. He has small red eyes behind very populated eyebrows. Age: 68 Gender: Male Height: 1.2 meters Weight: 150 kilograms Personality Alignment: Good Happy,cheerful. Always has a joke to say. Almost always drunk. Likes a good brawl once a day. Hooks * Muzdum hopes to find some of his clan members. * Muzdum wont hesitate to give a good punch at those who bad intentionated, or to any one that offers a good challenge Kicker Muzdum wants to reunite the Firebelly and assemble the clan again. Other Sections Adventuring Career Draws XP From Retired Character Hasifar. Companions Past and Present Stat block: Firebelly *Dwarf Brawler fighter, level 8 *Initiative 6; Senses: Passive Insight 13, *Passive Perception 14, HP 65, Bloodied 32, Surge Value 16, Surges 11 *AC 25; Fortitude 24, Reflex 19, Will 15Saving Throws +5 racial vs PoisonSpeed 6 *Inescapable Waraxe +2 (Standard; at-will)+13 vs AC; 1d12+11+1. Versatile. *actions on Marked or not Marked targets *Combat agility (no need of a mark) *Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you takes an action that provokes an opportunity attack *Effect: After the triggering enemy completes the action, you shift 3 squares. You must end the shift closer to the target than you were when you began the shift. Then make the following attack: +13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+11+1+2, and you knock the target prone. *Combat challenge (needs to be marked) *Effect: Whenever an enemy marked by you is adjacent to you and shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy: +13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+11+1+2 *Bare-Knuckled Rebuke Attack (In case Bare Knuckled Rebuke is in effect) *Trigger: An enemy adjacent to you misses you with a melee attack; Attack: +13 vs AC (unarmed), (HIT) 1d6+8 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to you until the end of your next turn./sblock/sblock Equipment Coins: 45 gps Encumbrance: 82lbs Items *Steadfast amulet +2 *Restfull bedroll *Frostwolf Pelt +1 *Iron Armbands of Power *Defensive Spiked gauntlet +1 *Impostor's Drake Scale Armor +2 *Inescapable Waraxe +2 *Adventurer's Kit *Rushing Cleats * Gauntlet of Ogre Power *Helm of Exemplary defence Normal Load: 200lbsHeavy Load: 400lbsMaximum Drag Load: 1000lbs | |} Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attack See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low Light Vision Health Surges per day: 11 (9 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf * +2 Wis, +2 Con * Languages: Common and Dwarven * Size: Medium * Visson: Low Light * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency - Proficient with hammers. * Cast-Iron Stomach - +5 bonus to saving throws against poison. * Encumbered Speed - Armor or heavy load doesn't reduce your speed. (Other effects still can.) * Dwarven Resilience - Second wind is minor action. * Stand Your Ground - Can move 1 less when forced to move Class Features Fighter (PH) * Combat challenge: can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency: Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. Feats * 1st: Dwarven Weapon Training * 2nd: Brawler Guard * 4th: Quick steps * 6th: Solid footing * 8th: Wrenching grasp Background Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Slash and Pummel * At-will 1: Grappling Strike * Encounter 1: Takedown Attack * Daily 1: Harrier's Ploy * Utility 2: Pass Forward * Encounter 3: Slamming Rush * Daily 5: Bare-Knuckled Rebuke * Utility 6: Mighty Sprint * Encounter 7: Come and get it * At-will(item): Impostor's Drake Scale Armor +2 * Daily (item): Steadfast amulet +2 * Daily (item): Rushing Cleats +1 See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Starting: Money +580 gp base gold -15 gp Adventure's Kit -520 gp Defensive spiked guantlet -------- 45 gp Treasure Starting treasure: Lvl; Parcel; Item level 1 ; n ; 1 2 ; +4 ; 6 3 ; +1 ; 4 4 ; +2 ; 6 5 ; +3 ; 8 6; n; 6-> Helm of Exemplary Defence. Gained 360 GP in Paper's Chace Gained Steadfast amulet +2 in Paper's Chace Total GP: 405 Gained 680 GP in Hysterias Ascendency Gained Rushing Cleats in Hysterias Ascendency Total GP: 1085 GP Purchased Guantelets of Ogre power (5) for 1000GP. Gained 480 GP in Curious and Curiouser Current GP: 565 XP 7500 XP (Initial creation at level 6 to replace retired character) Gained 1452XP in Paper's Chace to a total XP of 8952XP Gained 1804XP in Hysterias Ascendency to a total XP of 10756XP. Gained 1990 XP and 4RPin Curious and Curiouser Spend 4RP for 1000 XP. Total XP: 13746 XP Changes Adventuring in Paper's Chace Gained 1452XP in Paper's Chace to a total XP of 8952XP Gained 360 GP in Paper's Chace Gained Steadfast amulet +2 in Paper's Chace Adventuring in Hysterias Ascendency Gained 1804XP in Hysterias Ascendency to a total XP of 10756XP Gained 680 GP in Hysterias Ascendency Gained Rushing Cleats in Hysterias Ascendency Level ups Level 7: Gained Come and get it level 7 encounter power. Retrained Wrenching grast feat for Quick steps feat, Gained Helm of Exemplary defense (6) for treasure parcel. Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Level 7 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You can shift three squares with Combat Agility. * Summary: Technically, Dwarven Resilience is now a power that lets you use your second wind as a minor once per encounter. So if you have something that lets you use your second wind twice in a fight, only one of those will be used as a minor action. * Summary: Your Brawler class feature increases the accuracy of your spiked fist, since the weapon is part of the unarmed group. So your gauntlet attacks should be at +13, just like your axe. * Summary: Slash and Pummel's secondary attack is too accurate. * Summary: Under Harrier's Ploy and Slamming Rush, remove the "Dexterity modifier" wording and just leave the number. * Summary: Bare-Knuckle Rebuke's attack is too accurate. Also, you ought to put the two Bare-Knuckle Rebuke entries next to each other in the summary. * Summary: Come and Get It is missing the enhancement bonus to damage. * Attributes: It only takes 12 points to get your Strength to 17. So you can put that extra point into Wisdom, and then fix your table to only have two points from level 4. * Attacks: Your RBA shouldn't be using Strength, and hand crossbows aren't that accurate. * Skills: You're missing your racial bonuses. * Tracking: You didn't include your parcel from going from level 6 to level 7 Approval 2 You could add a background (I don't see one), otherwise nothing other than TwoHeadsBarking mentioned was found. Approved -Luinnar Status Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Dwarf Category:LEB:Fighter